Don’t Give Up on Me Now"
by Laheara
Summary: Jack and Daniel have a hard chat in the elevator but manage to patch things up after "Shades of Grey". Major spoilers for "Shades of Grey" and minor ones for Shades of Grey, and minor ones for Solitudes, A Hundred Days, and the fact that Sha’re was tur


1 Title: Don't Give Up on Me Now  
  
Author: Laheara (laheara@yahoo.com)  
  
Rating: PG (for a couple swears)  
  
Cat: angst and hurt/comfort, friendship  
  
Summary: Jack and Daniel have a hard chat in the elevator but manage to patch things up.  
  
Spoilers: Shades of Grey, and minor ones for Solitudes, A Hundred Days, and the fact that Sha're was turned into a Goa'uld.  
  
Archive: Stagatefan, anyone else just ask me. Email above.  
  
Disclaimers: The usual legal stuff goes here. I don't own 'em I'm just playing.  
  
  
  
"Daniel?" Jack notices the youngest member of his team come out of the elevator just as he'd sighed out and was waiting for the elevator to the surface.  
  
Daniel looked surprised; he had not planned on seeing Jack tonight. It was late and he didn't feel like fighting with his CO. It had been seven days since Jack's big return home to the SGC bringing the rogues to justice and arresting Makepeace. Daniel walked over to the desk and signed out without saying anything. Then he walked over and stood next to Jack to await the elevator also. "Jack."  
  
They stood there in silence for another couple of minutes until the car arrived and they both stepped with one on either side. After a few moments in silence Jack sparred a look at his once closest friend and tried feebly to start a casual conversation with him. "You're here late."  
  
Daniel blinked and looked down. This made Jack's heart sink. Jack had tried repeatedly over the past few days to try and patch thing up between them but Daniel was resistant. Jack didn't blame him, he knew that his well perfected undercover personally was damned convincing and that Daniel didn't trust him anymore. The terrible things Jack had said to Daniel that day at his house still haunted both men's nightmares.  
  
Jack sighed, he needed to know but didn't want to ask and get the hurtful answer he knew he'd received. Jack stepped in front of Daniel and did his best to look in those blue eyes he knew so well and asked, "Daniel, I need to know. Are we lost? Have I pushed you so far away this time that I've lost you for good?" Daniel turned his face away for a long moment and then looked back with hurt eyes that made Jack flinch but Jack continued with Daniel didn't answer, "is our friendship and the trust gone?"  
  
They stood there staring at each other for a long time before Daniel could find the voice to speak the truth. There was genuine regret in his sad eyes when he answered, "Honestly?" Jack nodded and Daniel saw him steel himself for the reply. Daniel swallowed and continued, "The trust… yes." Jack looked like he was going to turn away and go hard again so Daniel quickly added, "The friendship? I really don't know… but I hope now."  
  
Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing and had to do a double take to be sure he had heard Daniel correctly. If there were a snowballs chance in hell of getting his best friend back Jack would do whatever was necessary to make it happen.  
  
Daniel could see the overjoyed look on Jack's face and it made his heart break to think that he was hurting his best friend so badly. Daniel had to do a double take himself when he realized he still considered Jack his best friend. Maybe there was still hope.  
  
"Daniel I want to make this work. I don't want to loose you. You're the closest thing to a family I've had since Sara and Charlie and … I can't … loose you too. If it weren't for you I wouldn't even be here after Charlie. I don't want to hurt you anymore."  
  
Daniel knew how hard it was for Jack to express his emotions so he knew the man most mean what he was saying. Daniel had to blink back a tear before he replied, "Jack I don't want to loose you either. You've been the closest thing to family I've ever had outside of Sha're. But I just can't forget what those words did to me that day. I couldn't even get back to the SGC. My hands were shaking so badly I had to pull over to the side of the road and just sit there until I calmed down more. Of all the people in my life I never thought I would have to keep up my defences around you. I trusted you like I've only trusted one other person in my life. Then I was betrayed by both of you. I just don't know if I can trust again after that and I am sorry."  
  
Daniel's words crushed Jack's heart into a little aching ball pain that felt as though it had just been trampled repeatedly. Jack actually took a half step back as if Daniel had given him a physical blow. He knew he deserved every work of it; and it made him even more sad that he had been compared to Sha're because he knew just how badly her unintentional betrayal had hurt Daniel.  
  
Daniel saw Jack stagger backward as though he'd been hit. Daniel realized just what he had said and regretted it. It was all true and how he felt but he could tell that Jack was in a weakened state right now. He stepped forward an clasped Jack's shoulder saying, "God Jack, I'm so sorry. I never should have said all that to you. You've been through so much in the best couple weeks; I didn't mean to hurt you again. I'm sorry."  
  
Jack shot Daniel an unreadable look and Daniel stepped away looking ashamed. Jack caught his arm and stopped him before Daniel shut down again. He snorted a laugh and said, "You never change Daniel, and I love you for it. I've hurt you more then I ever thought I could an you're worried about what I've been through and that you've hurt me." Jack just laughed at the absurdity of it all. "We're a fine pair aren't we? I hurt you, you hurt me and we both feel guilty. There's no one like you Daniel."  
  
Jack could see the confused look in his friend's eyes. Daniel wasn't sure if that was a compliment or another insult. Jack continued quickly, "What I mean is you don't put your feelings above someone else's pain. You always want to ease others even before yourself. That's why I need you and care about you so much. You're everything I'm not; but want to be. You're my conscience. I way I was acting? That's what I was like before you, before you made me look deeper into myself and find who I really am. You make me a better person, but I still have so much to learn from you." Jack paused for breath but he was on a roll and didn't dare stop until he'd said everything he needed to because he would never have to guts to say these things later. "You didn't give up on me in Antarctica or after the 'gate was buried by a meteor show, please don't give up on me now!"  
  
Daniel just stood there in shock at Jack's outburst. He'd never seen Jack so open and vulnerable. His heart ached to hold his friend and he realized why shouldn't he? Daniel stepped closer and pulled Jack into a fierce hug. He felt Jack was shaking and held him even tighter. It took a few seconds but Daniel finally found a shaky voice and said, "I could never give up on you Jack. You're my best friend."  
  
The elevator finally came to a stop on the surface and the doors opened. The two men inside separated and walked out and stopped at the entrance to the parking area. Jack pulled Daniel toward his car and said, "Pizza and talk at my place? The couch is always open to you." He saw Daniel smile and nod.  
  
Jack was overjoyed that Daniel was giving him the second chance he needed so badly. There was one nagging question on Jack's mind he needed an answer to. "I just have to know. You were joking about the drawing straws thing right?"  
  
Daniel considered a witty remark to that but decided to be honest, "Yes Jack. I was worried about you so I went to check on you on my own."  
  
They both smiled and climbed into Jacks car when he hit the automatic locks. They pulled out of the mountain passed the security gates and headed to Jack's house. They would spend the rest of the night getting to know each other again and reclaiming what they'd lost.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Tell me what you thought? Feedback would great. I'm a mush Queen so almost all my stories have major mush moments. ( 


End file.
